


sing; (ing)

by RenTDankworth



Series: Tales of blue - LanceWeek2016 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Day #6, Español | Spanish, Gen, LanceWeek, LanceWeek2016, LanceWeek2k16
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Lance no cree que su forma de cantar sea para tanto.





	

No es como si tuviera una voz demasiado llamativa o algo por el estilo, pero a lo largo de su vida la habían dicho que, si realmente lo quisiera, podría dedicarse a cantar.

Lance siempre ha creído que es una especie de broma, pues él no cree que sea para tanto; si tiene cierto interés en la música, pues es algo que tiene tatuado en cada célula de su cuerpo, pero no cree que sea necesario exagerar demasiado con el tema de que sabe cantar demasiado bien cuando no lo cree así.

Lance no sabe cómo reaccionar cuando le escuchan cantar una de las tantas canciones que su madre solía escuchar todos los fines de semana para asear la casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—sing;(ing)** **—**

**.**

**.**

Lance admite que es divertido salir con sus amigos los viernes después de que las clases por fin terminan y sus tareas son casi inexistentes al karaoke, algunas veces las novias de un par de los chicos se unen al grupo y él se siente un poco más nervioso.

No es que le ponga nervioso que chicas lindas pasen el tiempo con él y sus amigos, lo que le pone un tanto ansioso es que casi siempre son las féminas las que hacen comentarios de que canta demasiado bien que podrían llorar de tanta perfección.

(Lance nunca sabe qué decir o cómo reaccionar ante esos comentarios que le hacen sentir halagado y las miradas acusadoras de sus amigos por robarse la atención de sus novias. Pero no es su culpa, es algo que él no puede controlar a pesar de que le gustaría mucho).

.

No es como si hubiera tomado clases de vocalización alguna vez en su vida, y lo poco que sabe de música es gracias a que en Secundaria debía tomar una actividad extracurricular para obtener los créditos, y era el taller de Música de la escuela, o unirse al equipo de Fútbol americano y claramente era mejor la primera opción, pues Lance nunca ha sido realmente bueno en deportes.

A veces se pregunta si en verdad tiene una voz bonita cuando canta, pero nunca encuentra la respuesta a esa pregunta y continúa con su vida normal de estudiante de Preparatoria.

Lance a veces cree que es una especie de broma, pero con el tiempo se cree (un poco) esa mentira a voces de que tiene canta demasiado bien, a pesar de que lo único que hace es repetir esas canciones que su madre solía escuchar los fines de semana, y cuando todos en casa debían de ayudar con los quehaceres para que su hogar estuviera reluciente.

No es como si tuviera una voz demasiado llamativa, pero para Lance McClain es difícil aceptar que es así, pues nunca ha considerado que sea algo especial como otras de sus miles de características que le hacen atractivo para las mujeres.

Parece ser tiempo de creerse esas palabras que siempre le dicen que podría dedicarse a cantar si realmente lo quisiera, aunque le sea extremadamente difícil.


End file.
